The New Kids
by reddog24485
Summary: The Nemeton has awakened, drawing all sorts of supernatural creatures to it's power. Including a certain Wolf Pack. Stronger, more powerful 'Black Pack.'
1. An Interesting Find

**Disclaimer: I own nether Twilight or Teen Wolf. On a side note, if I had owned Twilight the story would have gone a lot differently.**

* * *

"_**All species capable of grasping this fact manage better in the struggle for existence than those which rely upon their own strength alone: the wolf, which hunts in a pack, has a greater chance of survival than the lion, which hunts alone." -**_** Christian Lous Lange.**

* * *

**(A.N) Warning: Imprinting in my story, lets you know who your soul mate is. But it doesn't drive you crazy if you're not always around that person. Knowing they're your soul mate would probably make you want to be around them, but not have to be. It does however free you of shall we say 'previous attachments.' Now on to the story.**

* * *

**The New Kids In Town: Chapter 1- An Interesting Find.**

**January 17th 2007.**

Eighteen year old Jacob Black was running through the woods in Alaska. He had told his pack and the Cullen's that he just needed to get away for a little bit to think. The Cullen's being the Cullen's offered to fly him anywhere he wanted to go in their privet jet, but he turned them down. He preferred his wolf form anyways. Renesmee was sad that he was leaving, but he explained to her that it would only be for a week or two. So on the night of the 14th after his birthday party, Jacob phased into his wolf and took off heading north too Alaska.

Really he just wanted a little bit of time to process everything that had happened. Bella having a child, and becoming a Vampire, him imprinting on said child, the confrontation with the Volturi, everything. It was as he was pondering these things that a by now all to familiar scent hit his nose, the smell of death! Someone near by was ether dead or about to be.

Jacob took off running in the direction of the smell. It wasn't long at the speed Jacob was running that he came across a clearing. Inside the clearing looked like a war zone! There were three body that had been ripped to pieces, and four that were riddled with bullet holes. Blood and bullet casings filled the clearing, but what got Jacob's attention was a blood trail leading out of the clearing.

"_What the hell happened here?!" _Jacob thought, getting the attention of Seth who was likewise in wolf form.

"_Jacob, what is it? What did you find?" _Thought Seth.

"_I don't know, some kind of battle I think." _Answered Jake.

"_Vampires? Do I need to get the others?!" _Asked Seth.

"_No, no I don't smell any Vamps in the area. Plus I never met a leach who used a gun. This is something else." _Thought Jake as he followed the blood trail. _"Look, I'm going to follow this trail. Just be ready to get the others."_

"_Okay Jake, just be careful." _Said Seth.

Jacob soon came to the end of the trail. When he did, he found another dead body. It was a woman in her forties, who had crawled all the way to what appeared to be some kind of bunker door. Only to die before she could even get the bunker open. Jacob looked around making sure he was alone, and phased back into human form. Checking the woman's body, Jacob found an odd looking two pronged key. Inserting the key into the lock on the door, Jacob walked into the bunker.

As he crossed the threshold of the bunker Jacob felt a kind of energy wash over him. He could be sure, but it felt like the energy was judging him or maybe seeing if he meant any harm. Whatever it was it unsettled him greatly. He would have turned and ran right then, but he needed to see if anyone was alive in here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" Jacob yelled, only getting his echo back. He called out a few more times as he descended into the bunker, still getting no answer. When Jacob reached the end of the stairs, he froze. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The bunker seemed to have multiple levels, the top level that he was on. It was made up of a metal walk way and banister, there were two doors on ether side of the stairs he had just came from, plus a stairway leading down into the lower level.

"HELLO?!" Jacob hollered once again, as he head to the lower level. But still got no answer, finally he decided that everyone who had lived here must have died in the fight. When he got the the bottom of the stairs into the lower level he saw it held a few computer and radio terminals. These guys must have been some doomsday preppers or something, Jacob thought to himself.

When Jacob walked into the next room his eyes widened almost to the size of grapefruit. The room was like a huge library/museum. Books and scrolls lined the wall in shelves that reached the sealing. There was also all sorts of weapons in display cases around the room. Everything from swords to guns, but what really drew his attention was in one of the cases was a tomahawk.

As Jacob inspected the tomahawk, he noted that it was about two feet long with a black blade. It had designs running along the shaft, but the really strange part was an engraving on the blade itself. It was a wolf design that Jacob was all to familiar with, for it was tattooed on his shoulder. A circle with two wolves forming third and larger wolf, the symbol of the wolf pack.

This tomahawk was no doubt Quileute made, which was odd in and of itself. As his people never were big on using tomahawks, not to say they never did. They just weren't know for it, unlike the Apache or Cherokee. Still something about this tomahawk called too him, almost as if it wanted Jake to grab it. Jacob carefully opened the case, and slowly reached in to grab the it. The second his fingers closed around the handle, Jacob's life and the lives of his pack changed forever!

Jacob's hand locked tight around the handle, almost as if he had grabbed on to a live wire. Jacob couldn't have let go, no matter how much he tried. The tomahawk seemed to burst into a ghostly green flame. The flame engulfed his hand and wrist, and started to move slowly up his arm on to the rest of his body. Pain unlike anything he had ever know, filled his body. Try as he might, Jacob couldn't help screaming out.

Meanwhile back in La Push, Jacob's pack members. Leah, Quil, and Embry all suddenly stopped what they were doing, and headed hell bent for the woods. Once in the woods and out of sight of prying eyes they phased, joining Seth who was already phased. For the next hour, the woods of La Push and Forks were filled with the howling of wolves.

Back in the bunker, Jacob had succumbed too the pain and passed out. Waking up awhile later, Jacob groaned out load. He felt like he had just been trampled by both his and Sam's pack. Jacob jumped when the memory of what happened hit him. Quickly he checked himself over, his skin seemed to okay. There were no burns or charring, and nether was his hair or the cut offs he was wearing burned. Oddly though, the tomahawk was nowhere to be found. If Jacob had been looking into a mirror he would have seen his eyes briefly glow green. Jacob noticed on the inside of his right wrist was a tattoo of a green eyed wolf bearing it's fangs. This was just too strange for him to try to figure out, at the moment.

Right then and there, Jacob decided not to touch any more of the weapons. Getting too his feet, Jacob began to head back to the exit. Until he noticed a book laying open on one of the setting tables. Jacob reached out tentatively to touch the book, quickly drawing his hand back after having barley touched it. Jacob repeated that process three more times, until he was sure the book was safe to touch. Pick the book up, Jacob saw it was a hand written journal.

Reading the journal, Jacob found that the bunker had belong to a family who called themselves _Hunters_. These hunters would track down supernatural creatures and kill them. As it turned out this bunker was a strong hold that was warded against any evil or malicious beings. And that was the energy, that he had felt when he entered the place. The books and scrolls contained all the knowledge that their family had gathered over the centuries. Jacob figured it was time to contact the others, and maybe get the doc and his family up here too. See what they could make of all this.

Jacob left the bunker and phased back into his wolf form, noticing as did an odd sensation in the middle of his transformation. Jacob was going to be in for one hell of a surprise the next time he caught a glimpse of his wolf form. Where as before, his wolf was reddish brown and white with dark eyes. Now it was black gray and white, with startling green eyes. He looked every bit like a giant timber wolf, and this would not be the only change that he would soon discover.

* * *

**5 Years Later.**

**March 24th 2012.**

In a California town called Beacon Hills, a Werewolf named Scott McCall, his best friend Stiles Stilinski, and his ex girlfriend Allison Argent. Were all preparing to sacrifice themselves to save their parents, and in doing so awaken the Nemeton. Which they had been warned would act as a beacon that would draw all manner of supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills.

**Forks, Washington.**

Jacob Black was giving his car a tune up, the car which was a birthday gift from Renesmee. Was a black 1969 Chevy Camaro SS. Two years ago on his 20th birthday, Renesmee had gifted him the car, which was just a beat up body at that point. She had made him promise that the two of them would fix it up together.

And fix it up they did! This Camaro would not only beat his old Rabbit, it would murder it, bury it, and cut a doughnut on it's grave. Jacob was tuning the car up, so he could take Bella and Nessie, (who was nearing the end of her aging cycle and already looked seventeen.) to an art show. While Jacob loved wood carving, painting was never really his thing. Still it was Nessie's thing, and he couldn't tell her no even if he wanted too.

Right as he was about to finish, and go get cleaned up. Jacob felt the hair the back of his neck stand up straight. He felt in eminence power coming from somewhere to the south of him, and whatever this power was Jacob was certain it wasn't good. Unbeknownst too him every pack member and vampire in Forks and La Push felt the exact same.

* * *

**(A.N) Okay, kind of a short first chapter but I really just wanted to set the tone of the story. I'm not a Quileute expert or even a Native American expert by any means. So if I put something in there that was mistaken, please forgive me. I'm also having trouble pin pointing Teen Wolf's timeline. So I hope I'm not too far off base with that ether. **

**Well I guess that's about all for now, if you have any questions or spot any mistakes. Just PM me or leave a Review, as I always read them. One more thing, if you want to see what Jacob's new full Wolf form looks like. Just look at my Profile Pic. I guess I'll see you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


	2. Welcome To Beacon Hills

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Wolf or Twilight, I'm just a guy with way too much free time on his hands.**

* * *

**_"If you call one wolf, you invite the pack."_ -Bulgarian Proverb**

**_"A Native American grandfather talking to his young grandson tells the boy he has two wolves inside of him struggling with each other. The first is the wolf of peace, love and kindness. The other wolf is fear, greed and hatred. "Which wolf will win, grandfather?" asks the young boy. "Whichever one I feed," is the reply." _- Native American Proverb**

* * *

**The New Kids In Town – Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon Hills.**

**Beacon Hills High School. **

"Well, well. Look whose no longer the crazy one." Said Lydia Martin, too her three closest friends.

"We are not crazy." Said her best friend Allison Argent, a little uncertainly.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis, _yeah!_ You guys are just _fine._" Said Lydia, sarcastically.

"We did die and come back to life. I mean that's bound to have some side effects, right?" Said Scott McCall, right as the bell rang.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye on each other, okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." Said Stiles Stilinski, as he walked away.

"Enjoying what?" Asked Lydia innocently, looking at her other two friends. Scott just shook his head exasperatedly as he he headed to his locker to get ready for class. Leaving the two girls standing by the front door by themselves.

"You know that Stiles is right, you are enjoying this way too much." Said Allison. Before Lydia could retort, the front doors opened and four boys walked in. Both girls felt their eyes widen, these boys were bigger then the twins! The shortest being at lest 6ft, and the tallest was closer to 6.7 or 6.8! They all had the look of Native Americans, with short cropped silky black hair and russet skin. But what really stuck out was that they were all built like brick houses, especially the tallest one!

"Excuse me? Me and my bothers just moved here, would ether of you point us to the office?" Said the tallest of the four. He was wearing a black shirt with a snarling wolf on it, underneath a faded leather jacket.

"Um-uh Yeah! Yeah, it's right down the hall to the right, can't miss it." Said Lydia, slightly dazed.

"Thanks." He said, flashing her a sunny smile. Before heading in the direction of the office with the other three.

"Who are they?" Allison whispered to her.

"I don't know, but I want one...or four." Said Lydia still a little dazed. Oddly despite being too far away to have possibly heard her, the four boy burst out laughing.

"Lydia!" Exclaimed Allison, acting scandalized.

"What?! A girl has needs, you know." Said Lydia, before both she and Allison burst into giggles. With that the two best friends headed to their own lockers, to start the day.

* * *

**First Period, History.**

Scott and Stiles were setting at their desks, waiting to see who the new teacher would be. A man of Asian descent walked into the room and stood in front of the desk, facing the class.

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Yukimura, I'll be taking over for the Late, Mr. Westover. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter Kira, or you might not. As she's never actually mentioned anyone from school, or brought home a friend for that matter." Said Mr. Yukimura, making said daughter wish the ground would open up and swallow her whole. As proved when she let her head drop to her desk with a loud thud.

"Ether way, there she is." He said, as he pointed her out to the class. Making those few who weren't already looking at her, look. Scott saw the girl look up from her arm pillow and give everyone a shy smile.

He had to admit the girl was very beautiful, if a little shy. As he was turning to face the front, he spotted something that made his blood freeze. His shadow seemed to move on it's own accord, changing to the shape of a werewolf. Scott closed his eyes tight and counted to five, when he opened them again he let out a small sigh of relief, his shadow was back to normal.

"Let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th Century." Mr. Yukimura was saying when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Yukimura, but I have a new student for you." Said the School Secretory.

Scott looked up to see one of the biggest guys he had ever seen not counting the twin's combined form, walk into the class room. It might have been that this guy was close to seven foot tall or that he was solid muscle, but something about him made the hair on Scott's neck stand straight up! Scott muscles tensed when the guy walked past him, to hand the teacher a not from the principle.

As Mr. Yukimura was reading the note, Scott noticed the guy was staring right at him. Even more odd then that, the guy was shaking. It wasn't a whole lot, in fact Scott doubted he would have even noticed it had it not been for his enhanced eye sight. But sure enough he _was_ shaking.

"Alright Mr. Black, would you care to tell the class a little about yourself?" Asked Mr. Yukimura.

The guy let out a small sigh, looking for all the world like he didn't really want to be put on the spot. "Hi, I'm Jacob Ephraim Black, or just Jake if you prefer."

"And where are you originally from Jacob?" Asked Mr. Yukimura, politely.

"I'm from La Push, Washington." He said.

"Alright, go find a seat Jacob, and welcome to class." Said Mr. Yukimura. Through out the rest of the class, Scott could swear Jacob Black was glaring at him, but every time he would turn his head and look, Jacob's head would be down looking at his History book.

* * *

**Lunch Break.**

Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles were setting at their table talking.

"I swear it just happened, it was like I had no control over it." Said Scott, talking about his earlier near change in to a werewolf.

"If I hadn't rushed him into that empty class room, he would have wolfed out in front of everyone." Said Stiles. A loud clang brought their attention to the other side of the room. One of the new kids had dropped his tray. The room broke out laughing at the poor guy, who just kind of blushed and went to get a broom to clean up the mess.

Scott turned to glare at Stiles, before looking at the table where the other new kids were setting. "Watch what you say, man! We never know who is listening."

Stiles followed Scott's line of sight, noticing that he was looking at the table the new kids were setting at. "Wait?! You don't mean them do you? They'd have to have hearing like yours, to have heard me all the way over there."

"Look. All I know is, I caught a weird vibe from Jacob, the really tall one, back in History class." Said Scott, turning back to look at his friends.

"Yeah, I got the same feeling from the one named Embry in art today." Said Isaac, agreeing with his Alpha. "It's something about the way they smell. It's familiar, but I can't place it."

"I didn't feel anything." Said Allison, before turning to look at Lydia. "Did you?"

"Nope" Said Lydia. "The only feeling _I_ get from them is arousal."

"What?!" She asked when she noticed the other four were looking at her.

"I thought you were seeing Aiden." Said Scott confused.

"I haven't seen him in weeks." Said Lydia. "Besides, I'm still not really sure how I feel about him. I mean he helped kill Boyd."

Isaac looked down, Boyd's death was still a soar point for him.

"So you think those guy's are up to something?" Asked Stiles, hoping to get the conversation away from Boyd's death.

"I don't know." Said Scott, he looked back at the table the four guys were setting at only to see they had gone. "But remember what Dr. Deaton said about the Nemeton? About how it would attract the supernatural."

"You think, they're supernatural?" Asked Lydia, a little cynically.

"I don't know _what_ they are. But until I do, we just need to be careful, alright?" Said Scott getting nods of agreement from the others even Lydia, all be it reluctantly.

Meanwhile outside, Jacob was having a whispered conversation with his pack.

"You heard what the guy said didn't you?" Whispered Seth, who had been the one to drop his tray.

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Said Jacob.

"Do you think they are like us?" Asked Embry. "I mean, I was getting an odd feeling from that Isaac kid in art today."

"Like us?" Asked Quil, sounding doubtful. "Come on Em, not a one of them looks even remotely Native American. So where would they have gotten the gene from?"

"No, they're not like us." Said Jacob. "But something is up with them. I got a feeling so strong from one of them in History today, that it made me want to phase. It's kind of like how I feel when I'm around Sam, like being in the presence of a rival alpha. I have an idea as to what they might be, but I need to check with the Doc first to be sure."

The rest of the school day was uneventful, finally it was time to head home.

"I still don't see why Leah doesn't have to go to school." Grumbled Quil, as they all climbed into Jacob's Camaro.

"Because, as I've already told you. Leah was lucky enough to have been twenty when she phased." Snap Jacob, exasperatedly. "We however were not so lucky."

"So, we all could pass for at least twenty two. So what's the point." Quil asked.

Jacob growled low in his chest, before gritting his teeth and answering. "_Because, _that was the deal I made with the Cullen's. _They_ fund this little expedition, and in return _we_ finish high school while we are here. Which I'll remind you, none of us got to do. Thanks to having phased."

Taking a deep breath Jacob continued more calmly. "Besides, look at it from my point of view. I'm imprinted to an immortal teenager, so I got a long future of high school ahead of me. Might aswell get used to it now."

With that Jacob started his car, still getting a thrill from the sound of it's twin turbo engine. About thirty minutes later they were pulling up to the house the Cullen's had bought for them to use. The house was everything they needed, it was a large six bedroom three bath modern style house. So it had more then enough room for the six members of Jacob's pack. It was also located in the woods, so it was plenty secluded. Oddly enough it was also not _that_ expensive, apparently these woods have gained a bit of a reputation for people going in them and not coming back out. So the realtor was more then accommodating, when someone showed interest in buying the house. They were met in the setting room by Leah.

"So how was school?" She asked smugly.

"Oh go shove it, Leah!" Grumbled Quil, as he headed to his room.

Leah just smiled a falsely sweet smile, before turning to look at Jacob. "So did you find anything out?"

"Maybe, but I need to cheek something before I'll know for sure." Answered Jake. "What about you? Any luck, with your assignment today?"

Leah frowned. "As far as I can tell, that power we felt is coming from a wooded area called the Beacon Hills Preserve. But its too large for me to search by myself."

"Alright, let me make a quick video call. Then well see what we can do." Said Jake, before heading to his room. Jake walked into the master bedroom that was now his, and headed straight for the laptop on his desk. It didn't take long before he was greeted by the sight of Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Jacob, is there something I can help you with?" Asked Dr. Carlisle.

"Yeah Doc, I was hoping you could answer a question of mine." Said Jacob.

"Sure, if I can. What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked as kindly as ever.

Jake frowned, wondering how to word this. "Doc, what can you tell me about the Children of the Moon?"

"So what did you find out?" Leah asked, when Jacob walked into the room. Quil, Embry, and Seth paused the video game they were playing and turned to look at him.

"I learned that we might have a powerful ally, or a _very_ dangerous enemy. The question is which will they be?" Said Jacob, with that he explained what his suspicions were and what he had learned from Dr. Cullen.

"So from now on, I want you all to observe them. Try to find out just what kind of people they are." Said Jacob once he was finished explaining. "Once we have a more complete picture, then we'll act. Is that understood?"

His pack nodded their understanding. "Okay, now on to other matters. Leah thinks she might have located the power we felt, she thinks it's in a place called Beacon Hills Preserve. The problem is, it will take more then one of us to search it. So will split into two groups and search it. The first group will be me and Seth, and the second group will be Leah and Embry."

"Hey! What about me?" Asked Quil, a little outraged that he was being left out.

"You're on food detail." Said Jacob. "I don't care what you get, just as long as it's not Pizza again and there's a lot of it."

"But why do I got to be the food bitch?" Questioned Quil, a little wounded.

"Because your whining in the car today pissed me off." Said Jake, simply. "Alright, we all got our assignments. So let's get to it."

* * *

**Beacon Hills Preserve.**

"So how are things with you and Nessie?" Asked Seth, as he and Jake searched their side of the Preserve.

Jacob looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know if you've noticed. But Nessie's growing up fast, and I do mean _fast_. She already looks sixteen. Plus she has the mental maturity of someone far older then that." Said Seth.

Jacob frowned. "If you're implying what I think you are, then stop! It's not like that, we're just friends!"

Seth could only shake his head at his Alpha's cluelessness. "Not like that for you, maybe."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face his pack mate. "Just what are you saying?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you lately?" Seth asked. Jacob shook his head no. "It's kind of like how she looks at a cougar or a bear, right before she moves in for the kill. Like she's on the hunt and you're her prey, only I don't think it's your blood she's after."

The expression on Jacob's face looked so much like when a cartoon character get's clubbed on the head, that it almost caused Seth to bust out laughing. "Look I'm only telling you this so you are not caught off guard, when she finally gets target lock and pounces."

Jacob was about to retort when an all too familiar sent hit his nose. Both he and Seth froze stiff as the smell of a vampire washed over them, followed by the loudest scream ether of them had ever heard. Both boys took off running in the direction of the scream phasing as they did. Jacob let out a howl that echoed through the forest.

* * *

**A Few Moments Earlier. **

"Oh my god, oh my god, Lydia-" Allison couldn't even finish. Had it not been for the timely arrival of Isaac, she would have just killed her best friend. She threw down her bow and rushed over to Lydia.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't- I thought you were- are you okay?!" Asked Allison incoherently. Before Lydia who was still a little shell shocked, could respond, a voice from behind them spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure your friend is just fine. Though in a minute, I bet she'll wish that arrow did kill her." Said a silky voice in a Irish accent.

The three friends turned and faced the voice, what they saw nearly froze their blood. It was a tall man of about thirty years old, he was heavily muscled, with black hair. The man was wearing a black shirt, denim jacket, and dirty ripped jeans and hiker boots. But the thing that really stood out was the blood red eyes. Isaac stood in front of the two girls, trying to shield them from the sight of what he at first believed to be an Alpha Werewolf. Soon he would come to wish it had been a werewolf.

"Who-who are you?" Asked Isaac. There was something about this guy Isaac didn't like, something about the way he smelled. Add that to the fact that Isaac couldn't hear the man's heart, and he knew they were in trouble.

"My name? It's Cathal if you must know." Said the man with a sinister smile. "Now a question of my own. _What _are you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Asked Isaac, buying for time. If this was an Alpha, Isaac knew he didn't stand a chance. Not with Allison in her current state, at best he could serve as a distraction to let the two girls get away. He needed Scott here, hell at this point he would even take the twins.

"Don't play dumb with me, lad. I can smell your blood, and the only human in your group. Is that shaking little lass with the bow and arrow. So I'll ask you again, What, Are, You?!" Asked the man. Isaac said nothing. "Fine! You don't want to tell me, then I'll just kill you and the blond. Then I'll have your little archer friend as a snack!"

That last line was what set Isaac off.

"You won't touch **HER!**" Said Isaac, transforming as he said her. He now stood in his werewolf form.

The man's eyes widened for a second, before a sinister smile lit his face. "Would you look at that, a Child of the Moon, and here was me thinking the Volturi had wiped your kind out. I guess they forgot to check the United States. Looks like I'll have to do there job for them, who knows maybe they'll reward me with a place in their coven. Too bad for you it's not a full moon, or you might have stood a chance. Sucks to be you, lad."

Knowing the time for talk was over, Isaac leapt at the starger. Only for the man to not be there when he landed.

"If that is the best you got then Caius must be really weak, to have been nearly killed by one of you. Or maybe European Werewolves are stronger. That might explain why they haven't bothered hunting you down." Said Cathal, who was now behind Isaac.

Isaac turned around sharply to swipe at the man's neck, only to stare in open mouth shock as his claws did no damage! They man spoke in a soft voice that only Isaac could hear. "Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but your claws could _never_ kill me! I'm a Vampire, boy. My skin is as hard as stone!"

_'A vampire?!'_ Isaac thought to himself. It would figure they were real, but what was that about stone skin? Isaac continued to swipe at the man, only for him to dodge every swipe. It didn't take a rocket scientist, to figure out the man was playing with him.

Meanwhile Allison was cursing her own uselessness. Why did this have to happen now?! She could shoot her bow in her current state without taking the chance of hitting Isaac. It was then she had an idea. She pulled out two of her Kunai knifes that she kept on her, and charged at the mans back. Jumping into the air, she brought them both down full force into the mans neck. She could only watch in horror as the blades did no damage to the man.

"Allison! GET LYDIA AND RUN!" Isaac yelled out, but it was too late. The man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet. Isaac seeing this charge full speed at the man, acting like a living wrecking ball and slamming hard into the man. Causing him to drop Allison, and sending both of them flying into a tree. The tree cracked and groaned at the impact, but somehow managed to stay up.

"You little mutt! That actually hurt!" The man snarled. Before Isaac could fully pick himself up Cathal was upon him. Isaac was hit with the force of a charging Brahma bull, he felt himself go spinning through the air. He hit the ground hard but shook it off as best he could. Getting too his feet once more Isaac charged, jumping into the air he was going to try to get behind the man and attack his back. But before he could bring his clawed hands down on the man, he felt both his arms snap!

The man had moved faster then Isaac thought possible, and broke Isaac's arms. Isaac gritted his teeth at the pain, but would not give the man the pleasure of hearing him scream. Cathal picked him up by the neck and brought him up so he was looking into the mans face. The second he looked into the man's eyes, the world faded away and he found himself in a place he thought he would never be again. His dad's deep freezer! Isaac began to scream and thrash, making his already broke arms even worse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Screamed Allison as she fired off an arrow, only for it to miss. Lydia who was beside her, had been scared stiff this whole time.

"Oh nothing much, my dear. You see I have this special ability, anyone who looks into my eyes will relive there worst memory. Would you care to experience it? Just look into my eyes." Allison quickly looked away. But Lydia who was still scared out of her mind, did not.

Lydia found herself back on the Lacrosse field, with Peter Hale coming right at her. She heard Stiles scream at her to run but it was too late, Peter opened his mouth to show nothing but razor sharp teeth. Lydia couldn't stop herself, Lydia screamed with all the power of a banshee.

Back in the real world Cathal, who had been closing in on Allison to bite her. Stopped and covered his ears as Lydia's powerful scream filled his head with pain. When the scream was over, Cathal change course. Instead of going after Allison, he was now walking in Lydia's direction. "I don't know what you are. But I can't have you screaming like that, it might draw unwanted attention."

Allison was about to charge the man, consequences be damned. When all of a sudden three monstrously huge wolves jumped out of nowhere. Two of them bite down on the man's arms, and the third grabbed on to one of his legs! The man was screaming trying to fight them off, but was met by little success. Allison barely had time to note that these wolves were the size of grizzly bears, when a forth and even larger wolf leapt over her and latched on to the man's neck. Taking the man's head clean off!

The man's body stopped fighting, and went slack in the wolves' mouths. The first three wolves carried the man's head and body away, while the forth remained in the clearing with her and her fallen friends. Allison grabbed her bow a knocked an arrow. Trying her best to keep her hands steady as the wolf circled her and her friends.

Jacob who was the wolf that stayed behind, was trying to think of a way to get too her friends, who were in need of serious help. Without getting shot by an arrow, not that it would hurt him all that bad. In truth, he was more afraid the girl would hurt herself. He had to get her to trust him, figuring there was no getting around it. Jacob phased back into human.

Allison couldn't believe her eyes, the huge black and gray timber wolf stop circling. But what she could believe was the fact that were the wolf had stopped, now stood a very familiar and very naked person.

"Jacob?" She whispered as she looked at the new kid in her school. This added on to everything else that had happened was too much for her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

* * *

**(A.N) Well I hope that wasn't too rushed. Anyways, what did you guy's and gal's think? Don't be afraid to review and tell me. Like most the authors here, I love hearing the thoughts of the readers. Well as always if you have any questions just let me know, and I'll see you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog247485. **


End file.
